


"...What else have I already altered...?“

by QueenOfObscurePairings



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fish out of Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfObscurePairings/pseuds/QueenOfObscurePairings
Summary: [PLEASE SEE AUTHOR NOTES BEFORE READING! THANK YOU!]I'm new to AO3, though I have been stalking this place for ages. This is a test snippet, for my bigger plan DC AU FanFic.I just want to get a feel for this formatting, and such.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	"...What else have I already altered...?“

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3, though I have been stalking this place for ages. This is a test snippet, for my bigger plan DC AU FanFic. I want to get a feel for this formatting and such. It really started off as an RP post honestly. (I cleaned it up as best I can) If there are still errors, then I apologize. I have no one to help auto-correct it for me. 
> 
> Truth be told, I was loosely inspired by the mini-series called "Lost in Austen" The basic plot, the main lead (Amanda) is obsessed with the novel 'Pride and prejudice', using it as an escape from her shitty real life. Till one day, the main lead of the novel(Elizabeth Bennet) appears in her bathroom, with no rhyme or reason. And Elizabeth mentions ' I came through that door' This door she speaks of leads to the bathroom plumping. Amanda corrects her on this (thinking she has gone insane, at this point), but when Elizabeth pushes it open, revealing her home's upstairs hallway. Amanda who is intrigued does step through, but it closes on her. And by the end of the first episode, she realizes she has swapped places with one of Jane Austen's most real known leading ladies. And comes to find, the characters she knows and love are not what they seem. 
> 
> My idea is very similar, but instead of being pulled into a book, my OC (Marie) gets pulled into the DC's Netflix Series, during a strange thunderstorm while re-binging it. It was one of those severe electrical storms. That kind that can ride on telephone wires and the charge can find it's way into your home, blowing fuses on all your electric appliances. Well, that is what happened to Marie's laptop, and in-process a supernatural portal/wormhole was made. I admit I have no idea if she was sucked in by the gravitational pull of said vortex, or it just eat-up her room, and she falls into this vast void. Either way, I do-do that (dumb), good old famous passing out trope, as she gets taken up in to it.
> 
> Marie ends being in the clutches of the Skeksis, and in a panic (as she ends up standing before SkekSO) she claims she is Seer. He tells her to prove it. So she manages to prove her worth to him. ( while also aware she has just created a Butterfly effect) She now finds herself trapped as a new servant. (and obviously, her appearance does get the question, how she looks like a very tall Gelfling XD all that jazz, but once SkekSO realizes has something to offer him, he's like whatever....' This Creature can serve my needs) 
> 
> Now Maire must try to survive this world, hiding behind her new facade, that she foolish created for herself, as SkekSO's Seer. While trying to play them, trying to look for a means to get home.
> 
> If you just the least curious, I have more here. http://aminoapps.com/p/051qie I just didn't want to spam my own Author Notes section, with useless information.  
> ================

..After now spending several nights in the Skeksis castle, she was 99% sure she wasn’t in some long detailed dream. She leaned her arms and body against the still of her window. It was late, she should have been asleep by now. But the few times she managed to fall asleep it was fitful. So she thought, ‘why even bother? I’ll try later..’

Who could blame her? She was in the Skeksis’ domain. She wondered why the fates though it was funny sending her here. ‘ Why couldn’t I’ve been dropped off in some Gelfling territory’

This predicament of hers was quite exciting, just as it was terrifying. She knew if she was going to survive this, she had to tread carefully, and assume this role. A role, that she had only ever imagine of portraying. So far it kept her alive. Though she felt great shame, as it lead to the death of a side character sooner. Yes, she was meant to die, as narrative dictated. Yet Maire wondered, maybe she could have saved her instead?…

…Right?….NO!

She couldn’t, regrettably. And not to mention, rushing her death sooner, already altered things. She couldn’t do anything this distracted again!To even prove her worth in the first place, when she was first dragged before the Emperor, she had mention things about the crystal, not yet known. These were meant to be Tek’s discoveries, but not this time! So honestly she had pulled two distracted moves. She could not do this again.

’ What else have I already altered?’ She thought. Thinking if she continued on this path, could she be endangering her own existence? Could she make this world cease to be, with her altercations? Trapping her in some endless void if this was to happen!? Between reality and fiction?

But she had to remind herself, she still had an upper hand, she knew how this would play out. She was aware of the Skeksis/Gelfling’s intentions long before they were even aware of their own. This was indeed a powerful edge she had.

She had to carefully space this knowledge out. She couldn’t just spill it all in one breath, then she would be useless to the Emperor. She was still not without her own curiosity. She was wanting to dig deeper, because this was amazing, thought cruel quirk of fate. She then thought of that old saying, ‘curiosity killed the cat’. Yes, it was a dangerous game to play. But, she had no other choice, but to play. And play it well. How else she was going to get home?


End file.
